gtafandomcom-20200222-history
SuperVolito
|variants = SuperVolito Carbon |related = Swift Volatus |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = supervolito |handlingname = SVOLITO |textlabelname = SVOLITO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham SuperVolito is a helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online The SuperVoltio takes a large amount of inspiration from the , especially in the rear quarter, boom, rear tails, and fins, similar to the Valkyrie's vertical stabilisers attached to its horizontal stabilisers. The side profiling appears to be carbon fiber with a brilliant white paint job, complete with tinted side windows. The rear doors are sliding, like those found in the Swift Deluxe, allowing the player to enter the rear compartment. Inside the rear compartment there is a computer, champagne, and a luxury wooden stand. There is a small gap allowing the players in the rear to see the pilot. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The SuperVolito is generally agile and handles very well. Although not as versatile as the Buzzard, it generally handles very well compared to other larger luxury helicopters like the Swift and the Volatus, apart that the skids offers general stability on landings. However, like any aircraft, it is rather susceptible to gunfire, especially for the occupants, since the windows are rather large. Back occupants can fire their Light Machine Guns out of the windows. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the SuperVolito can be repainted with a primary color for the engine compartment and part of the rear section, as well as a secondary color for the rest of the aircraft. The markings cannot be removed, however. Image Gallery EAOC-Supervolito-Artwork.png|A SuperVolito shown in the promotional concept art. SuperVolito-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The SuperVolito on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SuperVolito-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The SuperVolito on the Elitás Travel website. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *SuperVolitos are used by the rival import/export business NPCs during the mission Coast Guard Duty. *A white SuperVolito appears as the second Dignitary's air transport in the third Mobile Operations mission Exit Strategy. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be purchased from Elitás Travel for $2,113,000. **It is classed as a Small vehicle when stored in a hangar. *Can be requested as a VIP/CEO Vehicle for $10,000 (or free if owned). It will always spawn with a matte black and dark red finish. *When playing as CEO, the player can request a Supervolito to pick them up through Securoserv for $5,000 with the Luxury Helicopter ability, which might spawn a Volatus instead. It is similar to the Merryweather Helicopter pickup service, but can also instantly travel to any of the player-owned Special Cargo warehouses, Import/Export warehouses, or office. Trivia General *''Volito'' is a Latin term related to the word "fly" or "hover", referencing the capabilities of a helicopter. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The description of being "Originally designed for alpine rescue and humanitarian relief" refers to the most common usage of the EC145 (the real-life helicopter that inspired the SuperVolito) as a rescue helicopter, as well as other non-civilian duties. The fact that they "gutted all the 'functional' components" suggests it was originally a helicopter purposed for an unspecified duty. *The player is automatically placed out of passive mode upon entering this vehicle, similar to the Luxor Deluxe and Swift Deluxe. *Similar to the aforementioned Deluxe vehicles, the player can also hold down "Enter Vehicle" button to enter the rear compartment. Here, they can drink champagne and browse the internet. See Also *Swift and Swift Deluxe - Two luxury helicopters with similar functions and body styles. *SuperVolito Carbon - Carbon version. Navigation }} es:SuperVolito pl:SuperVolito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Small Aircraft